Being Me
by InAWorldOfPureImagination
Summary: Finn and Rachel realize something while apart...and Rachel realizes what normal people figure out quickly. She IS worth more.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Well here it is. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not haters. Thanks:)

Disclaimer: If my name were Ryan Murphy, things would be very different my friends.

...

"His name is Ben."

Those four words were enough to crush Finn Hudson, sending a knife through his heart and ice into his soul. _Ben._ The rabbi's son. Every Jewish girl's dream. Finn didn't even know the guy, but he hated him already. After that dreadful conversation, he didn't know what he thought about anything.

(Flashback)

"Hey Rach," Finn began with his trademark goofy grin. There was no doubt in his mind of how this conversation would end. Oh, how mistaken he had been. "So, I feel bad about breaking up with you. And, I liked it better when you were around. Sure, you were annoying, bossy, and conceited, but Santana, although super hot, can't make me feel like you did. And I liked feeling important, so I am willing to overlook your obvious flaws in order to date again. So, this is me," (Here he paused dramatically, waiting for a smile to grace her face, one that was obviously overdue. His speech was _amazing_, and not just because he rehearsed it five times that morning.) "Officially…forgiving you!" He leaned in for a quick kiss, preparing himself for the volcano of love about to explode from his newly reinstated girlfriend.

He waited. After a minute, he heard a soft sigh, and the sound of size 4 ballet flats walking away across the cold, hard linoleum. When he opened his eyes, she was halfway to English. He chased after her (no, he did not miss the irony) and grabbed her forearm before she entered the room.

"What was that all about, huh?" He heard another soft sigh, sounding more defeated than lustful.

"Did you hear anything that you said, Finn? You basically insulted every part of me, while disguising it as endearing with a quick and insincere declaration of love, while I know for a fact you do not harbor any feelings for me whatsoever."

His face fell at this. "Why do you always tear me down, Rachel? You know I'm sensitive!"

What happened next shocked, astounded, and confused the heck out of him. She laughed. At _him_. To his face. Without even batting an eye, she had left his self esteem in ruins.

"That's rich, Finn. You publicly humiliate me, multiple times, knowing how important public image is to me. You stand by innocently with a grin on your face while Satan, or rather, Santana, insults me to my face, even _agreeing_ with her, not to mention the numerous times you have strung me along. And yet, magically, I am the bad guy?" Her voice grew quieter. Without realizing, they had both begun almost shouting. "Anyway, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I met someone else. Trust me, for the first time this year, it wasn't – will never be – about you. I didn't do it as retribution for you dumping me, or retaliation to said offense. I did it for me." Her expression changed, became happier. "His name is Ben. Ben Greenburg. My rabbi's son. We sat next to each other at Temple, and he asked me out. It's…amazing. So simple and easy. He isn't into performing. He doesn't sing. And, surprisingly, that's okay. More than okay, it's almost preferable. He balances my exuberance out with a quiet perfection and level headedness that is exactly what I need."

His jaw, which had been on the floor for the majority of her rant, snapped up quickly, and he walked away. One question haunted him. Where do we go from here?


	2. Meeting the Enemy

A/N: Hello again. I was really surprised that people read this, so thank you to all reviewers!

He can barely drag himself out of bed the next morning. Every time he thinks of school, he thinks of _her,_ and then, well then he's just depressed. He had something amazing, before he went and screwed it up. He knows she's not blameless in any way, shape, or form, but he instigated it, and he knows that he had no right to make it her fault completely. If only he had discovered that _before_ he chased her into the arms of Mr. Perfect. Eventually he gets his sorry self ready, and drives off to school in a saddened stupor, barely caring that he was late _and_ had skipped breakfast.

As soon as he walked in the door, he knew his day would not be pleasant. The locker next to his had just been vacated, and there stood Rachel, in all her beautiful, underappreciated glory. She had a brilliant smile gracing her face, and a tall boy (not as tall as him, of course. Dude would have to be HUGE.) was smiling at her while unloading his backpack with one arm. He knew, somehow, that this was Ben. God. Did he have to be so perfect? No wonder Rachel fell for him so quickly. He had light brown hair, lighter than his own, and he was athletic, but not overly so. He didn't seem to be a jock, but looks were deceiving.

"Well hello. You must be Finn. Rachel informed me that your locker was here. I'm Ben. Ben Greenburg."

_Whoa._ This guy was good. Rachel gazed lovingly into his eyes, which were a deep teal color, as soon as he opened his mouth. However, Ben seemed just as into her, stroking her hair and squeezing her closer to him while carrying on a conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Um, nice to meet you. Hey Rachel." Her name burned on the way out, much more than he thought it would. "So, uh, yeah. Um, cool." With that, he walked away, forgetting his US History book, which had only ever seen the light of day twice, on the first day of school and once when Rachel decided to help him pull his grades up. He debated going back, but decided it wasn't worth it. It wasn't like he actually _used _the thing in class. He basically sat in the back and tried not to snore too loudly. His teacher had long since stopped caring, and the only other person who would care was Rachel, before he had ostracized her.

After his long, fitful nap-er, class-he ambled over to his locker, hoping Ben wouldn't be there. He wasn't the brightest, but he had a feeling that where Ben was, Rachel would be. His suspicions were confirmed later that day in Glee Club, when Ben and Rachel walked in holding hands.

"Really, Manhands? You already found a new victim? Way to go, Yentl." Santana's loud, obnoxious voice rang out from the back row. Rachel steadfastly ignored her, not even bothering to spare her a glance of disgust or anger, letting Ben lead her to a pair of chairs somewhere in the middle, near the center. Rachel didn't seem to accept what Santana was saying, or letting it get to her. She was simply rising above all such comments. Ben, however, glares at her and sighs as the pair sit down. He can only look on, thinking that, as inconsequential as it seemed, Ben was already defending Rachel more than he ever had.

"So, Rachel, is it okay with you if I sit by you at Temple this week? My dad is usually up front, so I normally end up sitting alone." Ben says this quietly, and he's not sure how he hears this. It might be because he is more attuned to their conversation than he is to the one he's supposedly having with Brittany about parasailing rabbits.

"Why, Ben, you don't even have to ask. Of course, no one should sit alone, it's a huge place. Being alone would be depressing." She says this so sweetly and innocently, he feels himself smiling slightly at the soft look on her face. No matter that it wasn't directed at him.

Ben smiled, clearly relieved. Love was apparent on his face, along with relief and gratitude. "Thanks," he whispered quietly.

"No need to thank me. So are you doing anything with your dad tonight?" Rachel replied happily.

"Actually, he's headed to Cleveland for the next couple of days. Would you like to come over tonight? We could rent a movie and maybe I could try some of your vegan cupcakes that you were talking about." Ben seemed excited by the prospect. Rachel nodded her head, seemingly surprised. "Did I say something wrong?" Ben said this nervously, anxiously.

"No, of course not. Usually in relationships, I instigate the 'couple' activities. It astounds and excites me that you are being so sweet." Rachel grins happily, and the rest of their conversation is cut short by Mr. Schue walking into the room.

"Hey guys. Rachel, who's this?" The teacher looks confused.

"Obviously someone with a mental problem who doesn't realize the mistake he's making." Santana states venomously from the back.

Ben stood up angrily, looking furious and tense. Santana's words had obviously pushed him over the edge. "Stop. Just stop. I don't even know your name, and I already want to punch you, but I won't because I was raised better than that. Leave Rachel and I alone. What have either of us done to provoke you today?

Santana sits back, shocked. He also leans back in his seat, defeated. Ben definitely has him beat now. Any hopes of winning Rachel back just flew out the window, along with any sense of self worth he had left.

Mr. Schue is clueless, as usual. "So, mysterious stranger, you are here because?" He chuckles jovially, immune to any conflict, glossing over it carelessly, as per usual.

"Actually, I am just observing. I have a free period, and Rachel mentioned that she had Glee Club. I realized that I had never seen her, or any of you for that matter, perform, so I just accompanied her. Is that okay with you?" Ben held Rachel's hand tightly, stroking her palm as he sat back down, pulling her onto his lap. Rachel's hand reached for his face, stroking his cheek with her fingers. Ben's eyes closed in contentment, and Rachel sighed happily.

He looked around at the other Glee members, noticing that they were just as shocked as he was. Good, someone else should feel his confusion for once.

Again, Mr. Schue was oblivious. "Okay, Ben. Just no distractions, or you'll have to leave. Let's work on Regionals now, guys!"

Everyone either jumped up and demonstrated choreography ideas or began shouting solo ideas for themselves. Even he yelled out a few duets and let Brittany teach him a quick routine, only falling over four times, a personal best. However, when he spared a glance at Rachel, she and Ben hadn't moved from their earlier positions, now whispering quietly with each other. Heartbreak consumed him, once again. He couldn't compete with that, not even close.


	3. Unlikely Friends

A/N: Okay I am really enjoying reviews, and I am taking requests for new stories or ideas for this story, so…yeah. I am not sure how to handle this story from now on. Originally I wanted to write Ben as a jerk, but then I thought about it and decided I wanted her to have a nice boyfriend, and now I am just confused.

Rachel yawned as she walked into US History. She had had the best weekend with Ben, but he had broken her dads' curfew every night. They didn't mind, since Ben was the _rabbi's_ son, after all. Nevertheless, she was exhausted. Her dancer's body wasn't used to so little rest, and her muscles were aching. She beamed when she found Ben waiting for her after class.

"Rachel, are you sure you are okay?" Ben asked this worriedly. Rachel knew he felt guilty about keeping her out, but she had firmly told him that she wanted to partake in each activity with him. When she was with Finn, she forced him out the door exactly five minutes before her curfew.

"Don't worry, Ben. I am perfectly fine." She said this with a dazzling smile, to rid him of his doubts.

"Why Miss Berry, someone has grossly misinformed you. You are much more than fine. You're perfect." Ben grinned as he lightly teased her.

Rachel's heart swelled at his words. She was slowly getting used to his compliments, and loved the feeling his words gave her, like she was on top of the world, if only for a moment. Her eyes lit with love as Ben's fingers reached out and wrapped around her own. However, she couldn't stop herself from yawning slightly once more as they made their way to Glee rehearsal.

Ben frowned as he saw Rachel try to hide her yawn. "Someone's a liar," He said lightly.

Rachel fixed her gaze on him and pulled him to a stop in the hallway. "Don't worry about me, Ben," she insisted. "I am absolutely capable of making it through the day."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, Rachel," Ben said, just as seriously. "The question is, will I let you?" At this he grinned freely and snaked an arm behind her knees, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to Glee rehearsal, ignoring her protests and incredulous looks from others in the hallway. He made sure to keep a hand on the edge of her skirt, because although _he_ loved staring at her legs, he didn't think that the entire student body should be granted the honor.

Finn looked up from his discussion with Artie about bass guitar when he heard her voice from the doorway.

"Ben! Please put me down this instant!"

"Well, Rachel, since I just provided transportation for the poor, tired, beautiful girl whose gorgeous legs just couldn't carry her one more step, I believe I deserve some sort of payment." Ben improvised quickly in an overly dramatic voice.

"Why, Mister Greenburg, I do believe that you are implying something. Although your efforts at saving that poor girl were valiant and brave, I just don't have any payment handy." Rachel giggled as she replied equally as dramatically.

"Hmm. This is quite a dilemma. We must find a way to correct this, for brave souls such as mine everywhere."

"Wait. I do believe I have a proposition for you." Rachel whispered mischievously. With that, she leaned up slightly and pressed her lips to his, both of their mouths opening slightly as the kiss deepened.

By now, most of the Glee club's conversations had ceased, and they stared, open mouthed, as Rachel and Ben displayed their affection.

"Damn, girl," Mercedes whispered softly.

The moment was broken when Santana walked in, however, as she bumped into Ben with her shoulder, causing him to stumble and break the kiss as he tried to keep his balance.

Rachel hopped down quickly. "Will that suffice as payment, kind sir?" She smirked.

Ben's eyes glazed over with lust. "Almost." He said quietly. They sat down with Rachel between his legs. Rachel leaned her head back against his chest, and he stroked her hair, in awe.

Tina walked up to the couple cautiously. "Um, Rachel? Sorry to bother you, but would you maybe sing a duet with me this week?

Rachel's tired eyes lit up with excitement. "Sounds great, Tina! If you want to choose the song and let me know, we could practice on Wednesday, if that works."

Tina smiled widely, clearly excited. "Of course! I'll tell you my ideas tomorrow, okay?" She walked over to Mike quickly, sitting down as Mr. Schue entered.

"Hey guys! Rachel, I know you were upset that I didn't give you a solo at Sectionals, but I think this little number could possibly be your solo for Regionals, would you like to give it a whirl?"

"Mr. Schue, although I admire your intentions of repairing my previously bruised ego, every song we sing can't be my solo. Maybe a duet between Mercedes and Artie would suit the song better. Their voices blended well in Forget You, though you missed the performance. Now, I know that I probably just opened up a lot of teachable moments for you to lecture us about, I would appreciate not being the lesson of the day. Thanks for asking, though." Rachel said this slowly, as if she knew what she was saying required some time for her words to process. She smiled softly at Mercedes toward the end, then leaned back and whispered something in Ben's ear.

"Shit." No one knew who said it, but everyone in the room seemed to agree. This situation was beyond words.

Rachel was right, Mercedes and Artie did great. However, when he offered her the duet at Regionals, she quickly passed it on to Puck and Lauren, claiming that Lauren's voice had yet to be heard in a competitive setting. By the end of the lesson, her eyes were shut as she dozed on Ben's lap.

"Ben?" Mr. Schue approached him timidly. "Is Rachel doing okay?"

"Better than okay, Mr. Schuester, she's perfect." Ben continued, despite the scoff from Santana. "I am afraid that her tiredness is my fault, mostly. She and I were volunteering at the local orphanage last night, and by the time she serenaded the toddlers to sleep with a selection of Annie songs, it was well past her curfew."

"Well, okay then. Puck and Lauren, let's take it from the top!"


	4. Showdown

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. I should be updating again this week, hopefully Tuesday! Okay, here is where it gets difficult….for I am struggling. I feel as though I am actually Rachel and I have to make this choice.

Disclaimer: Just realized that I have not added this for a while. Anyone notice? Really? Hmm…

He watches Rachel walking into Glee the next week, still holding Ben's hand. They had become virtually inseparable the past week or so, and he could never find a spare moment alone with her. It was beginning to annoy him, since he figured that Ben was only her rebound. She would realize that his name wasn't Finn soon enough…right? Right. She had to. He hoped she would, because he didn't know how much longer he could handle this torture of watching her visibly change each day. He called Kurt at Dalton a few days ago, but he proved to be no help whatsoever. He kept asking stupid, leading questions that he knew were specifically designed to make him feel bad. As far as he could tell, none of this was his fault. As if all this…feeling stuff wasn't enough, now she and Ben are being all handsy in practice, and Mr. Schue wasn't even stopping them! He grimaces as Ben does the unthinkable. He kisses _his_ spot! The nerve. The sheer stupidity. The rational part of his brain tells him that there is absolutely no way in hell that Rachel told Ben that _he_ used to kiss her there a lot. Never in public, of course. People might see them, and then his rep would get knocked down another peg or two. He sinks back into his seat farther, completely ignoring Santana's awful attempts at flirting. He's beginning to get really sick of her and the way that she won't leave him alone. As far as he can tell, he still has a miniscule chance of getting back with Rachel, but he knows that dating Santana, or even kissing her again, would cause his small chance to disappear forever, never to be regained. See? He wasn't completely idiotic, no matter what Puck said.

The second he thinks about Puck, the devil himself enters the room, eyes roaming the room furtively before he takes a seat next to Rachel, pulling her off of Ben and onto the floor in front of the seats.

"Rach, I know things were tough on both of us for a while there. And I just wanted to let you know how awesome you are. Don't worry, Ben, she's too happy with you for me to try and mess that up, not to mention that it would be like dating my little sister. Trust me, I don't want to go down that road again, we fought too much the first time. So, Rach, this is strictly a friendship song." He looks over and sees the silly grin blossoming on Rachel's face. "This is from the movie marathon you subjected me from. By the way, I get to pick next time. Disney is awesome, but after Beauty and the Beast, it gets boring, Rach." He then pulled out a chair into the middle of the room, right in front of where he would be singing. He gently pushed Rachel into the seat, and cued the band. The music began, and he wanted to punch Puck. Hard. He was doing this simply to piss him off, he knew it. It was too…_nice._ There was no way he had come up with this himself.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight"

Puck's voice glided over each verse of You'll Be In My Heart, which Finn knew was one of Rachel's favorite Disney songs. He was pretty sure that Puck knew it too by the large knowing smirk on his face during instrumental breaks. How could one person be this much of a jerk? The song ended, _finally,_ and he fixed Puck with the deadliest glare he could muster. It would have been really scary, he was sure, if only Puck had looked at him. Puck had eyes for only Rachel as she jumped up from her seat and embraced him as he spun her around easily. They were both laughing, and Ben looked on good naturedly, not appearing to be jealous in the least. Could this guy be any more perfect? If it had been him, he would have probably murdered Puck on the spot. Unfortunately, it wasn't him, and after Rachel had whispered something in Puck's ear that made him smile like a kid in a candy store, she resumed her position on Ben's lap, with Puck on her other side and Tina behind her, talking about a duet for later that week. Finn was shocked. How did all of this happen? When they had broken up, he was pretty sure that everyone was on his side. Apparently, they had all jumped ship without him noticing.

"Anyway, Rachel, do you want to go more modern or classic with this song? Should we do a solo altered for a duet, or stick to a written duet?" Tina asked this nervously, as if she was looking for approval.

"I trust your judgment, Tina. I think maybe, you could take the reins on this one, and I could back you up. I don't have to be the lead all the time." Rachel said this so calmly, without any bitterness.

Puck looked back at her, shocked. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "I think she's serious. Rachel, love you and all, but it's okay to want things, such as solos. Is that why you've been putting off singing for all of us again?" He said the last part gently.

By now, the entire glee club was listening to their conversation. "Maybe she _should_ stop singing," Santana sneered from her usual post. "If Sectionals taught me anything, it's that even though we only tolerate her because of her voice, we could live without her. I mean, look who got the solo, and who was swaying in the back."

Everyone turned to Rachel to gauge her reaction, but she simply turned to Ben and asked him about their plans for the weekend calmly, as if she had heard nothing in the first place. Surprisingly, Tina had a very different reaction. She jumped to her feet and stalked over to Santana. "Really? Sectionals taught me something slightly different. We need to stick to our best performers, because your sorry excuse for a solo barely helped us tie. If I recall correctly, last year, Rachel got us first, easily, with an hour to practice, unlike the _days_ Mr. Schue had to help you hit your notes, which you didn't really do all too well." By the end of her rant, Tina was red in the face, and she scurried back into Mike's arms on the other side of the room for safety.

To everyone's surprise, Artie wheeled himself over to Santana next. "Tina had a point. That was way out of line, Santana. I know you're Brittany's best friend and all, so I won't sit here and scream at you, but I just thought you should know that what you are doing is awful, and I would suggest stopping before Brittany is your only friend."

Everyone in the room had their eyes transfixed on the drama unfolding in front of Santana. Everyone, that is, except Rachel. While Artie was defending her honor, she turned to Puck and began joking around with him, having a conversation using only quotes from the movies they had spent the weekend watching. She was giggling as he put on his best come hither face and said "Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." He used his most seductive voice, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. By now, Ben was laughing too.

"Thanks for the offer, Noah, but I'll have to pass." Rachel said this as seriously as she could manage, laughing again at the pout on Puck's face.

Santana stood up then, interrupting all conversations. "I'm out for the day. It's making me sick just looking at all of you falling all over Manhands like she's a real human, instead of a hobbit freak." She glared at Rachel, who calmly locked eyes with her, not blinking.

"I hope you have a pleasant afternoon, Santana." Rachel said serenely, then turned around and began whispering in Ben's ear.

Finn sat back, astounded. Since when did Rachel have a spine? And why did he always find her so much more attractive and awesome after he had dumped her?

A/N: Intense. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, Rachel makes a decision that affects many things. Many.


	5. A Choice

A/N: The reviews make me smile:) You people are all awesome. Okay, so seriously. I am frustrated. I can't decide who Rachel should stay with. I love Ben, and I don't want to make him a jerk. Also, Finn is just…ugh. So, I might add an alternate ending. On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I had what Ryan Murphy does, I would not abuse it as he does.

Rachel sighed as she walked down the hallway. This did not go unnoticed by Ben, who was waiting for her at his locker. However, her face lit up and she smiled when she saw his face. He ran toward her, lifted her up, and swung her in a carefree spin, making people stop and stare with his antics. Most people had gotten used to it by now, just two Jewish lovers flaunting their feelings for each other. Ever since Ben had entered her life, Rachel had stopped caring what others thought, whether it be about her, Glee, or her relationships. Ben loved everything about her, including her occasional diva moments.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Berry." Ben said this jokingly, smiling goofily into her face. "Now, are you going to tell me willingly what has made you so melancholy, or am I going to be forced to use force?" He said this sweetly, but Rachel could tell that he was deadly serious about forcing it out of her.

"Ben, let's just get to Glee before we worry about anything else," she pled with him as they walked down the hallway. "It's no big deal, promise."

Although Ben didn't like it, he tried to shrug it off and asked Rachel about her English project as they entered the Glee room. She remained slightly morose throughout the conversation, quietly settling into the seat next to him as they continued their discussion on adverbs. Finally, Ben had had enough. He jumped up from his chair abruptly, throwing Rachel over his shoulder lightly and easily, and carried her to the center of the room, where he set her on her back on the floor and promptly began tickling her stomach and sides, to which she began shrieking in laughter.

"Fine, Rachel, don't tell me. Just know that, until you tell me, I'm not going to stop tickling you. But that's fine, because you like being tickled, don't you? Why aren't you answering me? Rachel, are you sure you like being tickled? Because, as soon as you tell me…" Ben's eyes lit up with mirth and joy, and Rachel was begging for him to stop halfway through his little speech.

"Please, please, please, I can't tell you! It's a surprise for later! Please!" Rachel pleaded from the ground under his hands, which continued to tickle her sides.

At this point, Puck and Tina walked in, with Artie, Brittany, and Finn behind them. Rachel had tears running down her face, and Ben's grin had widened. Puck paused for a moment.

"Hey Ben," he said calmly, as if this was completely normal.

"What's up, Puck," Ben replied, just as nonchalantly. "Miss Berry was being uncooperative, care to join me?"

Puck debated for a moment, before saying, "What the hell, why not?" under his breath and jogging over to assist Ben.

"No! Stop, I can't tell you!" Rachel shrieked, laughing. However, under Puck and Ben's hands, she knew she had no choice but to give in. She knew that they were enjoying this, and that they wouldn't willingly stop anytime soon. Everyone else who had entered the room was sitting in the chairs, simply watching the drama unfold. Lauren and Mercedes were quietly bemoaning the fact that they didn't bring popcorn. "Fine, okay! I give, I will tell you! Just please, _please,_ stop tickling me!" Rachel managed to get this out between peals of laughter.

Puck and Ben both stood up, Ben helping Rachel to her feet while Puck scoffed and said, "Okay, Berry, spill. It must be important if you could last that long."

Rachel heaved a large sigh. "If you hadn't jumped in and helped Ben ruin a perfectly good secret, none of us would be in this position."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel terrible. So what was the secret?" Puck asked, unrepentant.

"Well, a few days ago, I received a call from the Gershwin Theater in New York City. The casting agent for Wicked had been perusing the Internet and stumbled across my old MySpace videos. After watching a few selections, he had expressed interest in granting me an audition for the new Broadway cast of Wicked!" Rachel was smiling, no, _beaming,_ by the end of her speech. By now, everyone in the room was listening intently.

Santana scoffed from the back. "As _if_, Berry. Was this guy deaf? Or are you just making up a story to make people like you? Either way, I can't believe I have been listening to Manhands talk for this long." With that, she leaned back in her seat, proud of her biting commentary.

Tina, looking murderous, snorted from the back. "Oh, really, Santana? How long did you force us to listen to your story about how you got a married guy to sleep with you yesterday? Unlike that story, this is one that I actually want to hear, so kindly shut your mouth." Mike patted her on the back as she leaned into his side when she had finished. "What happened, Rach?" she asked eagerly from her seat.

"Well, he called my house, and my dad answered. My parents left the decision up to me, so I am going to an audition in three weeks, but production would not start until I have completed high school _if,_ and only if, I get the part. Thanks for ruining the surprise, Ben."

She added dryly at the end, smiling.

Tina squealed, jumping up and spinning around in giddy circles with Rachel, completely ignoring everyone else. "That's so fantastic! How could you wait this long to tell me? Oh my gosh, can I come with to watch? That's so exciting! How are you not more excited?" She exclaimed, all in one breath.

Rachel giggled at her friend's excitement. "Trust me, Tina, I am incredibly excited, although I don't think it has really hit me yet."

Puck smirked at Rachel from his seat. "Always knew you'd make it big, Berry. But seriously, who is going with you to New York? Big city, small you adds up to trouble." This last bit, he said with concern lacing his voice.

Rachel smiled at his thoughtfulness. Don't worry Noah. Apparently, Tina is coming with me, provided that she can get out of school and her parents are okay with it."

Tina nodded like a bobble head from her position on Rachel's right. "I'm totally coming." She said firmly.

Ben stood up calmly, before walking over to Rachel slowly, then attacking her with his lips. Rachel succumbed willingly. After catcalls and yells of "Get a room!" were heard around the room, they reluctantly pulled apart. "I am so freaking proud of you, Rachel. You are amazing. Seriously, you are going to get the part, and if you don't, it will be completely their loss for not realizing how perfect you are." Ben whispered all this into her ear as he wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Puck yelled as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Rachel, call Kurt and tell him to meet us at that vegan place in half an hour. Tell him it's life or death. You drama queens eat that shit up, right?"

"Yes we do, Noah." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Sam, you are all welcome to join us!" Tina yelled as she dragged Mike out by the arm.

Everyone stood up, leaving, as Finn sat in his seat, dumbfounded. How in _hell _was he _ever_ going to get her back now, when everything in her life was going right?

A/N: Told you it was big! One or two more chapters is about all I can do for this story. Reviews make me smile, and I am taking prompts for new stories! PM me with requests, if you have any!


	6. An Opportunity

A/N: I am a terrible, terrible person. My lack of reviewing was very bad. I apologize. I had pneumonia then testing…ugh. Your reviews made me smile:) This is the final chapter, although I might do an epilogue.

Side Note: I HATED SEXY. Afternoon Delight made the episode semi-bearable, but then Carl is gone! What? Had to rant there. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Nope. Why would I break up Carl&Emma?

Rachel and Tina made their way through the small Ohio airport, waiting for their plane to call for boarding. Ben held Rachel's hand, pulling along her carry on bag with his free hand, pressing kisses to her temple, cheek, and lips every so often. Rachel was a bundle of nervous energy, practically bouncing through the roof with every step.

"What if I don't hit the notes? They'll tell all their director friends and I'll NEVER get a part in anything, ever! My life would be over!" Rachel questioned Ben and Tina, along with Mike, who had come to support Rachel and see Tina off.

"Rach, you need to calm down! All this worrying can't be good for your mental health. And Rachel Berry not hitting a note? Absolutely impossible." Tina reassured her with a smile. She knew Rachel would nail her audition.

Rachel beamed at Tina, and began to say something, but was cut off by the nasally voice booming over the intercom.

"All boarders to Gate E for the noon departure of Flight 21 to New York City. Thank You."

The voice seemed to mock Rachel, teasing her with its finality. It was now or never. This was the moment she would remember for the rest of her life. Either her first role or her first rejection for Broadway. Standing there, surrounded by people who genuinely cared about her, she realized that if she didn't get it, she had a group of people who would still support her, no matter what. She and Tina both squealed, running to their respective boyfriends and sharing goodbyes.

"You don't need me to wish you luck Rachel. You're going to blow their minds and be absolutely perfect. If they don't realize your talent, then some director soon will, and they'll be kicking themselves for not snapping up _the_ Rachel Berry when they had the chance. I'll miss you while you're gone, Lima will be much darker now that it's shining star will be in New York, taking the world by storm." Ben said all of this quietly, for Rachel's ears only. He finished his speech with an intense kiss, then smiled, gently pushing her toward the gate, where she would meet her destiny. Rachel smiled back, grabbed Tina's hand, and squared her shoulders before marching to Gate E. She knew this audition was potentially the biggest opportunity of her life, but she wasn't too worried. Even if she failed (which was highly unlikely, since she _was_ Rachel Berry after all) she knew she had a future with Ben, and that gave her enough strength to face New York, success or failure.


End file.
